1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and a method for providing a ring back tone in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a method of providing a ring back tone in a conventional mobile communication terminal. Referring to FIG. 1, in step 100, a user sends a telephone call to a called party. In step 110, a ring back tone is provided. In step 120, a determination is made as to whether the called party has answered the telephone call. If it is determined in step 120 that the called party has answered the telephone call, the ring back tone stops in step 130. In step 140, the telephone call is connected to the called party.
If a caller makes a telephone call to a called party, a ring back time generally lasts between 30 seconds and 50 seconds until the called party answers the telephone call. The caller hears a generic dial tone or music designated by the called party as a ring back tone at ring back time as the time required until the called party answers the telephone call. Such a ring back tone is generally called coloring.
The caller does not know when the called party answers the telephone call and thus hears the ring back tone to wait unit the called party answers the telephone call.
Although it depends on each caller, a caller generally sends several or tens of telephone calls a day and thus must boringly wait for and waste a ring back time.
Also, with the development of wireless data communication services, mobile communication terminals can frequently update and receive various types of new information such as latest news, weather information, stock information, etc. Nevertheless, the various types of new information have character information formats. Thus, there is no method of efficiently accessing various types of new information during a ring back time.